Renaciendo en el pasado
by MisakiHaruka
Summary: Harry Potter desapareció a los 25 años, lo que nadie sabía es que, el héroe del mundo mágico, decidió renacer en el pasado, para evitar la eando un hechizo que llevara su mente y sus recuerdos al pasado y los insertara en un bebe no nato, logro viajar al pasado antes de que Voldemort ro cambiar el pasado no es tan facil como parece, epoca de Tom Riddle, FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Después de varios intentos fallidos, y explosiones altamente peligrosas, Harry Potter de ya 25 años, El Niño-Que- Vivió, Y aquel que derroto al mago más oscuros de todos los tiempos, encontró una manera de viajar al pasado, o mejor dicho renacer en el pasado, enviando su mente y alma al pasado, e insertándola en un bebe no nato.

Luego de varias horas de preparación, tenía el puente que enviaría su alma al pasado, donde podría evitar la guerra y tantas perdidas que la guerra había dejado. En un lugar oculto de la vista de cualquier persona, se encontraba Harry dando los últimos toques para empezar el ritual de traslado de cuerpo, ya que con un solo error y su alma y mente quedarían atrapadas en la nada misma ya que al salir el alma para viajar al pasado, de su cuerpo, este inmediatamente se desintegraba.

-Bien- dijo mientras terminaba la última runa del pentagrama. Se a puso en el medio del pentagrama y saco una daga y se cortó la palma de la mano, y la entendió al frente- Tunc praedixit peregrinationis mentem animumque.

Después de eso Harry empezó a brillar de color dorado, que salía de sus ojos y boca, entonces de su pecho salió una esfera de luz blanca y luminosa, y entonces su cuerpo cayó….muerto y luego se desintegro en una llamarada.

La esfera de luz se mantuvo flotando en el aire unos minutos más, hasta que desapareció en un flash que ilumino todo el lugar.

En el pasado.

Se ve a un hombre de unos 20 años de cabello azabache y ojos azules corriendo por las salas de un hospital, rápidamente hasta una enfermera.

-Pe…perdone… soy el …el esposo de Margaret Peverell- dijo respirando agitadamente.

-Oh Lord Peverell su esposa se encuentra en trabajo de parto tendrá que espera aquí afuera-dice la enfermera guiándolo a la sala de espera de maternidad de San Mungo.

De repente, se abren las puertas de la sala de partos y se escucha a una mujer gritar.

-MALDITO SEAS CHRISTIAN, ME IMPORTA UN PUTO COMINO SI QUIERES MAS HIJOS EL PROXIMO LO TIENES TUUU…AHGG…MALDITO DESGRACIADO-se escuchaba de adentro, mientras que Lord Christian Peverell miraba con terror la puerta de la sala.

-CALMESE SEÑORA, UN POCO MÁS UN POCO MÁS, PUJE PUJE-se escuchaba de vuelta decir el medimago.

-AHHGG…CON UN DEMONIO, VENGA Y AGALO USTED SI CREE QUE NO DUELE, MALDITO MEDICO DE PACOTILLA- Le respondía amable y suavemente la mujer. Asiendo que, ambos, enfermera y esposo se miraran nerviosos.

Entonces se escuchó un grito final y luego un llanto, de un bebe recién nacido. Entonces el hombre entro y el médico le entrego a su hijo en sus brazos y él se acercó a su esposa y le dio un suave beso en la frente

-lo hiciste bien amor-dijo mientras acercaba su hijo a su esposa- mira que hermoso hijo, tenemos, fuerte y sano un gran heredero.

-Emm…Lord Peverell…mmm…Lamento decepcionarlo pero es…una niña-dijo nervioso el médico.

-UNA NIÑA? Por dios eso no me lo esperaba…mi princesa-dijo mirando a la pequeña bebe que tenía en brazos.

Pov Harry:

MERLIN PORQUE ME HACES ESTO….UNA NIÑA….soy una sangrienta niña, reencarne en una niña…Merlín debe odiarme…no es que odie a las mujeres, pero he visto de primera mano cómo se ponen con su famosa regla y todo eso, además de ver lo que sufren por nosotros…Emm los hombres…dios que confuso. Bueno no puede ser tan malo, además ahora tengo una familia propia, y si ellos quieren una niña esos les dare.

-Oh dios que hermosa-dijo una voz suave, que al parecer es mi madre- Hola querida.

-es preciosa, de seguro será la mas poderosa e inteligente bruja- dijo una vos grave y alegre que asumí como mi padre, bueno al menos se que soy de familia mágica.

-Estoy segura de que cuando tenga edad tendrá una larga fila de pretendiente pura sangre detrás de ella- dijo la mujer….Un momento, dijo pura sangra? Ja…las ironias de la Harry James Potter Evans, el mas conocido traidor de sangre y mestizo, un pura sangre, Draco se moriría de la risa.

-Pre…pretendientes? Ah no mi princesita nunca se casara con un maldito niño malcriado de pacotilla- dijo el hombre con enfado.-Me pregunto como serán sus ojos.

Por curiosidad y ganas de conocer a mis nuevos padres empece a abrir mis ojos.

-Por Merlin…su ojos-dijo mi padre que por lo que veía no tenia que tener mas de 20 y tenia el pelo azabache y ojos azules.

-"que le paso a mis ojos?".-pense preocupado.

-Son hermosos-dijo la mujer que a pesar de verse agotada se veía bastante linda, con el cabello castaño color caramelo y ojos verde pálido- Son tan verdes como el mismísimo Avada Kedavra.

Al menos todavía tenía mis ojos. Dije mientras me vencía el sueño.

Fin Pov Harry

-Es tan hermosa-dijo El lord mientras veía a heredera dormir junto a su madre quien también la había vencido el agotamiento.

-Lord Peverell cuál será el nombre de la pequeña?-dijo la enfermera

-Sera Emerald Harriet Peverell Sieg- dijo mientras veía a sus dos ángeles dormir


	2. Chapter 2: Una petición un tanto extraña

**Capítulo 2: Una petición un tanto extraña y los encantos de una niña**

Habían pasado 7 años desde el nacimiento de Emerald Harriet Peverell Sieg, heredera de la Familia Peverell, y La familia Sieg.

La familia Peverell era una de las familias más conocida y poderosa del mundo mágico, por su gran poder y dinero.

Y la Familia Sieg era una familia más poderosa de Alemania, con grandes riquezas y gran influencia tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle. Se conocía mucho sobre ambas familias, pero el único misterio más grande del Lord Christian y Lady Margaret Peverell era su única hija y heredera de ambas riquezas, ya que lo único que el mundo mágico conocía de esta joven era su nombre. Y también que esa semana del mes de Agosto, el 31 la joven cumpliría 7 años y que sería presentada a la sociedad. Lo cual muchos no entendían porque se demoraron tanto en hacerlo ya que general mente las familias de sangre pura los presentaban al cumplir los 4 años. E iba a hacer una celebración muy importante, por lo cual se les enviaron invitación a todos las familias del mundo mágico Ingles, también a algunos del extranjero. Desde pobres hasta ricos, pero no a ladrones y personas peligrosas para la pequeña heredera.

Emerald, era una joven bondadosa y de gran corazón, era la luz de los ojos de sus padres y un gran orgullo. Ya que a sus cortos 7 años tenía un razonamiento mayor al de muchos adultos. Aprendió a leer a los 3, y a los 4 ya ayudaba en algunos informes a su padre, quien siempre se sorprendió por la inteligencia de su hija. También era muy hermosa, su cabello largo azabache como su padre siempre suelto o atado con una cinta o un broche, de piel suave y tez clara que parecía porcelana y sus hermosos ojos color Avada Kedavra, siempre con una mirada inocente, rodeados de unas largas pestañas negras y su siempre encantadora sonrisa, de cuerpo delgado, la hacía parecer una muñeca, frágil, la cual era la razón por la que su padre lo le permitía salir ni conocer gente, bueno eso era hasta que su madre, Margaret y ella lo convencieran de que eso no serviría de nada y les permitiera presentarla al mundo mágico.

Ambos padres adobaran a su hija más que nada. Todo lo que ella deseara se lo concedían, lo cual no era mucho, puesto que ella era muy agradecida con todo lo que le daban, y casi nunca les pedía nada.

Mas una mañana 2 días antes de que se celebrara la fiesta de presentación y cumpleaños, Emerald (Harry) se acercó a su padre mientras este escribía unas cartas.

-Padre- le llamo con su voz suave, mientras que su padre levanto su mirada y con una sonrisa la saludo.- Deseaba pedirte algo, un favor.

-Si princesa, que deseas?-dijo siempre complacido de hacer feliz a su hija.

-Quiero conocer una manada de hombres lobo- dijo mirando como su padre pasaba de felicidad a preocupación

- Porque querida?-dijo preocupado, ya que no deseaba ir a un lugar donde podrían herir a su princesa, ya que los hombres lobo eran clasificados como criaturas oscura.

-Porque… he estado leyendo sobre ellos, y los clasifican como salvajes asesinos en luna llena, y son tratados como parias….lo cual no me parece justo, ya que si encontraran un lugar donde pasar su luna llena y no lastimar a nadie el resto del tiempo no harían daño –dijo mirándolo con esperanza-por eso yo quiero conocerlos para ver si mi teoría es cierta y presentarme ante ellos, ya que en 2 días me presentare ante el mundo mágico, y ellos también entran en esa categoría y no pueden venir yo quiero ir a ellos.

Conmovido por el gran corazón de su hija, acepto y le dijo que ese día por la tarde irían a visitar una manada.

Se aparecieron en medio de un bosque, Christian,volvió invisible a su hija, para prevenir hasta que estén seguros. Camino unos metros por el bosque hasta que se vio rodeado de hombre.

-Quién eres? Que haces por este lugar? Vete- le dijo un joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, que tenía algunas cicatrices en el rostro. Mientras que Christian siente como Emerald le aprieta la mano

-Deseo hablar con su líder, así que por favor lléveme con el – le dijo con vos tranquila aunque por dentro temía por su hija.

-Y que deseas hablar con el alfa?-pregunto otro de pelo negro y ojos negros con una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo y hasta la mejilla.

-eso no es de su incumbencia, solo lo hablare cuando este en presencia de su Alfa-dijo intentando sonar valiente.

-Bien…síguenos mago-dijo uno mayor con algunas canas en el cabello y ojos azules, caminado mientras era seguido por los demás.

Llegaron a un gran claro en el bosque, donde se encontraban múltiples carpas y muchas mujeres y niños que se apartaban del Lord y se ocultaban en las carpas. Siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron a una gran carpa, y de ella salió un hombre de unos 30 años de pelo negro y ojos azules con múltiples cicatrices.

-Quien eres mago? Y que haces en mis tierras?-dijo el alfa de la manada.

-Me gustaría hablar en privado, señor-respondió Christian mientras veía la cara de enfado del hombre lobo.

-Vienes a mis tierras, y deseas hablar conmigo sin razones- dijo enfurecido mientras sus ojos cambiaban a dorado.

-Por favor cálmese, vengo en son de paz, las razones se las diré cuando estemos en privado, y si desea puede llevar a 2 de sus hombres de más confianza-dijo mientras se intentaba tranquilizar.

-Bien Fenrir, Alex vengan- dijo mientras 2 jóvenes lo seguían a dentro de la tienda junto a Christian y Emerald (invisible). Una vez dentro el Alfa empezó a hablar-Mi nombre es Antonio Bershnocovisk, y soy el líder de esta manada, y dime visitante quien eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Christian James Peverell, estoy seguro de que han oído hablar de mi familia-dijo Christian.

-OH, sí y que se le ofrece al gran Lord de estos humildes servidores-dijo con sarcasmo mientras que Fenrir y Alex reían suavemente.

-Bueno vera, ustedes saben que tengo una hija, mi heredera Emerald Peverell- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Si, hemos oído se su hija, aquella misteriosa que se presentara ante el mundo mágico y nadie sabe nada aparte de su nombre-dijo mirándolo seriamente- entonces Que? Su pequeña caprichosa, le pidió un regalo que solo nosotros podemos encontrar?

-Oh algo así, vera nadie conoce a mi pequeña, ella tiene un gran corazón y nunca juzga sin ates conocer, y hoy me a pedido un favor algo extraño-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Así? Y que podría ser?-dijo mientras lo miraba levantando una ceja.

-Conocer una manada de hombres lobo-dijo mientras sonreía por la cara de Antonio.

-Y porque una pequeña pura sangre querría conocer a una manada de seres oscuros?-dijo intrigado, ya que nunca había escuchado sobre una joven con curiosidad de conocer más allá de lo que dicen los libros.

-Pues eso mismo le pregunte yo, y me contesto, diciendo que no le parecía justo que a los hombres lobo los trataran como parias si su único problema ocurría las noche de luna llena y que el resto del tiempo eran iguales a nosotros- dijo mientras miraba la cara de incredulidad de los hombres lobos, entonces se agacho y Emerald se puso al frente de él, y le quitaba el hechizo de invisibilidad, dejando verla vestida con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, unas medias negras que resaltaban su pálida piel y una capa roja que tenia capucha, mientras que su pelo azabache estaba suelto y tenía un broche de blanco con detalles de rosas tallados con dorado, y una chasquilla que larga en su cara de forma de corazón.

Camino hacia al frente del Alfa Antonio y hizo una pequeña reverencia, dejando estupefactos, por la belleza de aquella niña y su muestra de respeto a los hombre lobos.

-Buenos día Alfa Antonio, mi nombre es Emerald Harriet Peverell, y he venido a presentarme ante usted-dijo mirándolo con sus grandes y inocentes ojos verdes, que demostraban sinceridad-espero que mi padre y yo no seamos una molestia.

-Encantado pequeña –dijo saliendo del asombro mientras miraba al padre de la joven quien sonreía orgulloso.-entonces dime Emerald, porque tanto interés en venir a vernos.

-pues…supongo que no confié en los libros que contaban de ustedes como criaturas malvadas, y quise verlo por mí misma, además de presentarme ante ustedes, porque me voy a presentar ante TODO el mundo mágico, eso incluye criaturas mágicas, pero ustedes no pueden asistir así que yo vine a ustedes.-dijo sonriendo sonrojada, que la hacía ver más mona.

-Oh…pues es bienvenida a conocer nuestra pequeña manada-dijo el Alfa Antonio.

Después de la reunión, Antonio guio al Lord Peverell y su primogénita por todo el campamento, aunque al principio todos se mostraban desconfiados con los visitantes, todos caían rendidos ante la ternura e inocencia de la pequeña Emerald, en especial Fenrir Greyback, quien quedó hechizado por tal encanto en la jovencita, que a pesar de todo no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía en la gente ya sea hombres o mujeres.

Mientras que su padre, vigilaba muy de cerca a cada hombre que se le acercaba a su pequeña e inocente princesa, siempre con la mirada que advertía una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero de todos modos se dio cuenta cuanta importancia tenían los hombres lobos (o cualquier criatura mágica) para su pequeña, así que se prometió mentalmente ayudar a las manadas de hombres lobos.

Siempre el Lord, se había dado cuenta del efecto que tenía su hija en las personas, criaturas o cosas, y se demostraba en la mirada de fascinación que ponían sus elfos (Misti y Krash) al hacer algo por ella, o en la forma en que la lechuza de la familia siempre la intentaba seguir y la "protegía" de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla.

Cuando acabo el día y ambos tenían que irse, se vieron con una multitud de personas que le entregaban cosas, aunque simples, como regalo por el cumpleaños de su pequeña, y en agradecimiento de su visita, los cuales su hija aceptaba con fascinación y alegría. Y el Lord veía como otra raza caía en los encantos de su pequeña, mientras a los lejos observaba como aquel hombre lobo, Fenrir se llamaba al parecer, observaba algo triste la despedida de su hija, el padre se prometió mantener vigilado a ese muchacho que parecía tener no más de 14 años.

Al caer la noche, Christian observaba a su pequeña dormir, mientras pensaba en lo rápido que crecían y en el temor que tenia de que alguien la dañara en la fiesta de presentación.

-Estará bien, amor no te preocupes tanto-dijo su mujer, Margaret mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su marido –es solo que está creciendo

-Lo sé y eso es lo que más me preocupa y asusta –dijo mientras la besaba en el cabello.

-no te preocupes ya verás que hará nuevos amigos -dijo mientras se separaba y caminaba hacia su habitación- y quizás se enamore jajaja

-eso sí que no lo permitiré, ninguno de esos chamacos es bueno para mi princesa-dijo mientras caminaba detrás de su esposa para acostarse y escuchaba la risa de esta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La fiesta, regalos exóticos.( parte 1)**

La tarde de la fiesta, la mansión Peverell era una locura, los elfos corrían de un lado al otro para que la fiesta de su joven ama, o "la princesa" como decían ellos tercamente a pesar de que a Emerald no le gustara y intentara que dijeran su nombre, lo cual rara vez se rebajará hasta como mucho, la Señorita Emerald.

Lady Peverell se encontraba a unos minutos de un ataque de nervios, corría de un lado al otro ordenándoles a los elfos distintas cosas, mientras ella intentaba encontrar a su desaparecida hija, justo cuando creyó que le daría un ataque, ve a su hija corriendo hacia ella con un paquete en brazos.

-Emerald-exclamo con alivio- donde has estado? Falta una hora para que lleguen los invitados y tu aun no estas lista!

-Madre! Al fin lo termine! Minny me ayudo!-dijo Emerald con los ojos llenos de orgullo mientras detrás de ella aparecía una pequeña elfina que parecía haber corrido una maratón detrás de la pequeña heredera. Minny era una de los elfos domestico que se encontraba cuando Emerald nació, era algo así como su niñera, y era una de las que más amaba a la pequeña, incluso daría su vida por ella si fuera necesario.

-Que terminaste, querida?-dijo mirándola mientras empezaba a guiar a su hija a su habitación para empezar a arreglarla.

-el vestido!al fin lo termine-dijo cuando llegaron y se lo mostro, un hermoso vestido verde pastel con bordados de rosas con negro en las mangas , hasta las rodillas con un falso ni muy grande ni muy pequeño blanco, de cuello redondo, y una malla negra que le llegaba al cuello, de mangas largas y abiertas con los hombros al descubierto, y un corsé blanco con negro con pequeñas flores bordadas, una verdadera preciosidad. Margaret se sintió completamente orgullosa por que su pequeña hija alla heredado su talento para el diseño, y que no sacara casi todos los gustos de su padre, a excepción de su extraña obsesión y talento para el Quidditch, eso no tenia idea de donde salió, era uno de los grandes misterios que siempre rondaban a su pequeña, a veces se portaba tan madura y sus ojos adoptaban una mirada que hacía pensar que vio todas las tragedias del mundo y otras veces tan inocente.

- Está hermoso amor-dijo Margaret con los ojos nublados de orgullo.-pero ahora hay que arreglarte.

-Si madre-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Emerald

_Mansión Peverell, una hora después._

Los invitados empezaban a llegar, de todos los niveles sociales, países y razas, ero todos tenían algo en común, al entrar en la mansión quedaban pasmados por la belleza y elegancia de este, todos ansiosos por conocer a la hija de los Peverell. Toda la gente murmuraba de aquí allá, con distinta posibles descripciones, y el lord Peverell recibía a cada uno de ellos, con una sonrisa amable, y de vez en cuando forzada cuando veía a esos mocosos impertinentes malcriados roba hijas, como decía el.

-Dicen que es adoptada y que solo hasta hace poco encontraron a la candidata perfecta para ser su heredera-murmuraba una mujer.

-He escuchado que era muy horrible de pequeña por eso demoraban tanto en presentarla- decía otra. Pero todos tenían uno o dos rumores que compartir, que acertaban poco y nada con la realidad.

El salón de fiesta era enorme, estaba decorado con telas color verde pastel que cruzaban el trecho que tenía una gran araña de cristal y oro (candelabro) habían cuatro telas largas en cada esquina que caían del techo hasta el piso, los grandes ventanales dejaban ver el hermoso jardín de flores y un "pequeño" laberinto hecho de rosales de muchos colores, el jardín, inmenso como era se encontraba decorado con lámparas que flotaban alrededor que daban un aire místico, un pequeño sendero de piedra que guiaba a distintos secretos de la mansión, algunas mesas estratégicamente colocados para recibir a los visitantes, puesto que eran muchos, bajo una carpa blanca, donde sería la cena, todas con telas verde pastel con esquinas de dorado, y una pequeña lámpara flotante en el centro, que cuando llegara el anochecer se iluminaria al igual que todas.

Muchas de las familias más importantes asistieron, los Black, Los Malfoy, Los Potter, Los Nott, Los Prewett, Los Lestrange, Los Weasley ( no tan pobres en ese tiempo) y así muchas mas, todas las familias sangre puras se encontraban, secretamente compitiendo para obtener la mano de la hija del Lord Peverell para sus herederos, y debido a eso cada familia había comprado costosos y exóticos regalos para la joven heredera. Llegado el momento, cuando todos y cada uno de los invitado había llegado, Lady Peverell apareció con un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico simple sin mangas y largo y una capa de color azul pálido , su pelo cuidadosamente tomado en un moño alto con un broche de incrustaciones de zafiro y unos pendientes de plata, parándose junto a su esposo que vestía de negro** (N.A:****no se me ocurrio nada imagínenselo ustedes ;-P)**.

-Bienvenidos todos! Agradezco su asistencia a la presentación de mi hija al mundo mágico.-dijo Margaret mientras sonreía – es un placer presentarles a mi hija, Heredera de las Nobles Casa Peverell y Sieg, Emerald Harriet Peverell Sieg-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio en espera de la joven, nadie la podía ver hasta que escucharon como las puertas del salón se abrieron mostrando a una hermosa niña de cabello azabache como la noche, que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura tomado con un broche en forma de flor con esmeraldas y diamantes decorados, y un vestido hasta las rodillas verde esmeralda con minuciosos bordados de rosas en negro, con unos zapatos negros, unos ojos verdes con una mirada inocente rodeados de pestañas azabaches, que resaltaban su pálida piel de porcelana, y unos labios rojos como una cereza, en un rostro de corazón que los enmarcaba.

El silencio se propago por todo el salón, todos impactados por tal belleza, y pureza que irradiaba la joven, haciéndolos sentir culpables de ensuciarla con solo su presencia.

/Pov Abraxas Malfoy/

Cuando mi madre me aviso de la fiesta de la joven Peverell, inmediatamente me había reusado a ir ya que solamente sería otra fiesta de la alta sociedad, pero mi madre insistió diciendo que sería una gran posibilidad si la joven se casara conmigo, más dinero, más poder, blablablá.

Acepto que al final acepte asistir debido a que quería conocer a la misteriosa heredera de los Peverell.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, inmediatamente quede sorprendido por la majestuosidad de la mansión y del buen gusto de Lady Peverell para decorar. Después de esperar la llegada de los demás invitados, mientras hablaba con Lucretia y Walburga Black, al igual que con Avery.

Cuando Lady Peverell empezó a hablar inmediatamente le preste atención la intriga me carcomía por dentro, claro no lo demostré ya que un Malfoy no se rebajan a mostrar expresiones tan indignas como la curiosidad e intriga. Cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron quede…simplemente me congele…nunca antes había visto tal belleza y pureza en una persona, se veía tan delicada y frágil que daban deseos de protegerla de todos y ocultarla para que nadie la manchara, he inmediatamente comprendí porque Lord Peverell se mostraba tan terco al no presentar a su hija al público, cualquiera en su sano juicio desearía poseer tal ser.

Cuando reaccione observe a mi alrededor y vi que casi todos se encontraban igual de impresionados, mire a Lucretia y Walburga, vi como Avery se encontraba con los labios semi abiertos con un sonrojo y una sonrisa boba en su cara, mientras que Walburga la miraba como si hubiera encontrado a su nueva muñeca para probarle vestidos bobos, y una pisca de celos.

-Espero que estén disfrutando de su estancia aquí-escuche la voz más hermosa y dulce que venía de la pequeña heredera que mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, inmediatamente la gente empezó a reaccionar y a intentar arreglarse disimuladamente, y yo inconscientemente también lo hice.

-Bueno que comience la fiesta-dijo el Lord Peverell acercándose a su hija y colocándole una mano en su hombro y mandando una mirada cada hombre, adulto o niño que decía seriamente "**TE VIGILO**".

/FIN Pov Abraxas\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


End file.
